<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【寡红】林中小屋.后续 by Dimo82929</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803577">【寡红】林中小屋.后续</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929'>Dimo82929</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*ABO预警<br/>*森林女巫红Ox兽人寡A（黑豹）<br/>*魔法森林梗</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【寡红】林中小屋.后续</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*ABO预警<br/>*森林女巫红Ox兽人寡A（黑豹）<br/>*魔法森林梗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>    “有听说最近森林里来了一只吃人的野兽吗？你自己住在那一定要小心啊。”</p><p>    Wanda伸向苹果的手一顿“我倒是没听说过有人受伤的消息……”</p><p>    “这不是早晚的事嘛？”卖水果的妇人用腰间脏兮兮的围裙擦了擦手，递给她一个牛皮纸袋子“有好几个人都看到它了，听说它的眼睛像是鬼火一样发着绿光，像是恶魔一样盯着每一个进入森林的人…”</p><p>    “这太魔幻了…”Wanda付过钱后接过包装好的纸袋直起腰，冲着老妇人投去一抹微笑“谢谢您，我会小心的。而且…我现在不是一个人住。”</p><p>*</p><p>    阳光透过树叶的缝隙散落在Natasha的毛皮上，她大张着嘴打了个哈欠，在地上翻了个身。硕大的后爪轻轻撞击在木门上，挂在顶端的铜铃铛随之发出清脆的响声。</p><p>    「还不回来…」</p><p>    Natasha慵懒地伸了个懒腰，长长的尾巴在空气中甩动两下站起身抖了抖身上的尘土，接着便在木门边的栅栏上蹭了起来。她像是极力想要把自己的味道留下来似的用力蹭着，甚至连尾巴也不肯罢休地在上面轻轻拍打。</p><p>    “你在做什么？”</p><p>    Wanda一回家便看到那只黑豹弓着腰在自己的大门上乱蹭的模样“你看你身上的土。”</p><p>    “怎么这么慢？”Natasha不满地瞪着她，尾巴却竖起来轻轻摆动，耳朵也跟着煽动了两下。</p><p>    “怎么？想我了？”Wanda勾勾嘴角，上前打开门锁走进屋里，那只豹子则用脑袋贴在她的腰间跟了进去，毛茸茸的耳朵不时蹭过她的手肘“我说陪你一起去，你非不让我去…”</p><p>    “如果你能藏好你的耳朵和尾巴的话，我会带你去的。”Wanda走到水槽边清洗着刚刚买来的水果，Natasha却不知何时已经变回了人形，从身后抱着她“我不喜欢戴帽子，压得耳朵不舒服…”</p><p>    “那就在家乖乖等我…你干嘛？”</p><p>    感觉到对方的手不老实地探进自己衣服的下摆，Wanda无奈地转过身捏住她头顶神采奕奕的耳朵“不吃饭了嘛？”</p><p>    “你知道的。”Natasha把脸埋进她的颈窝用力蹭着“你让我等了好久……要惩罚……”</p><p>    感觉到她精神饱满的炙热隔着裤子顶进自己的腿间，Wanda轻笑着摇摇头，拉着她耳朵的手微微用力把人拽起来“你到底是猫咪还是豹子？怎么这么黏人？”</p><p>    Natasha吃痛地皱起眉头，尾巴用力甩动两下，发出鞭子破空的响声“你答应我中午就能回来的，现在已经下午了。”</p><p>    “emmm…”Wanda松开手揉了揉她耳朵上的绒毛，接着勾勾她的下巴“是我的错，那你准备怎么惩罚我呢？”</p><p>    女巫歪着头俏皮地笑着，水润的虹膜上像是有流光划过，她轻咬着下唇，上翘的嘴角带着一股莫名的诱惑。</p><p>    Natasha舔舔嘴唇，手上微微用力扯开了她的裤子让她坐到水槽上，接着在她纤细的腰线上滑动了两下。</p><p>    她的动作让女巫发出一声兴奋的喘息，夹在她腰上的双腿也微微打开，那双刚刚还在她耳朵上作乱的手也搭上她的肩头，接着滑落到她的胸口捏住那两颗粉嫩的乳珠。</p><p>    黑豹颇为受用地低吟着，手上微微用力，女巫身上的衣服应声撕裂，露出一大片茭白的肌肤，还没等到触及到空气的温度，那只猛兽便压了下来，带着倒刺的舌尖刷过她敏感的乳尖，犬齿轻轻咬过她隐藏在薄薄皮肤下凸起的骨骼。</p><p>    “哈啊…痒…”</p><p>    Wanda带着鼻音的娇嗔让Natasha更加兴奋起来，她含吮着对方早已兴奋到肿起的胸口，舌尖用力滑过乳晕，啧啧的声响从她的口中不停地溢出来。</p><p>    空气中愈发浓重的信息素味道让女巫无力地趴伏在Natasha的身上，夹在对方腰间的膝盖不停地抖动。像是不满足于对方的慢节奏，Wanda低头微微用力咬住她的锁骨“你不是很着急嘛…”</p><p>    “怎么？”Natasha松开她被凌虐到泛红的乳尖，舌头调皮地挑动一下，橄榄绿的眸子牢牢撰住身下的猎物“你也着急了？”</p><p>    “你…嗯…”腿心的敏感被对方的手掌轻轻按住，粘稠的水声让Wanda立刻红了脸。</p><p>    “嗯…是着急了。”Natasha坏笑着吻住她，手指顺着那早已开始汩汩流水的洞口探了进去。</p><p>    听到Wanda突然加重的呼吸，Natasha眯起眼睛侧过头用力地吻她，手指缓慢地顶开层叠的软肉，拇指还轻轻按压那颗隐藏在薄皮下的花核。</p><p>    细碎的呻吟声从唇齿间流窜，蹬在水槽边的脚也无力地滑落下去，修长的双腿在空气中颤抖起来。</p><p>    然而身上的人却并不肯放过她，像是想要吸走她肺里所有的氧气一般用力亲吻着她，身下的敏感被不停掏探，甚至还不停地摩过甬道上方的皱褶。</p><p>    对方带着倒刺的舌尖蹭过她口中所有的地方，酥麻的感觉让Wanda几乎失去了理智，她下意识迎合着对方的动作，双手也不知不觉揽住对方的脖子，用力地回吻着，口中来不及咽下的津液在下巴与脖颈上流下一道淫糜的痕迹。</p><p>    “唔…慢…慢点…”感觉到Natasha的手突然用力，Wanda下意识夹紧了她的腰“啊…好重…嗯！”</p><p>    身下突然涌出的花液立刻打湿了Natasha的手腕，然而还没等她缓过劲来，那只野兽便把她从水槽上抱了下来。</p><p>    身体被放进柔软的沙发，Wanda被对方捏着下巴仰起头来，那早已兴奋起来的腺体轻轻蹭过她的下唇。</p><p>    Alpha优雅低沉的嗓音仿佛来自于天外“乖…张嘴…”</p><p>    像是被本能所驱使，Omega听话地张开嘴含住了她。被炙热口腔包裹的腺体兴奋地抖动着大了一圈。Natasha倒吸一口凉气，腰不受控制地挺弄起来，双手也按在了对方的头顶。</p><p>    Wanda极力放松着口腔，然而对方粗鲁的动作却让她有些招架不住，于是她只好可怜巴巴地抬头望向Natasha，双手也微微用力按住了她的胯骨。</p><p>    “抱歉…我控制不住…”Natasha连忙将自己抽了出来，那人却摇摇头，起身把她推进了沙发里。</p><p>    只见那Omega跪在她腿间的地毯上，侧着头在她高高挺起的腺体侧面亲吻着，接着含住端头，用舌尖扫过上面的沟壑，甚至还不停地在顶端的小口顶弄。</p><p>    很快，Natasha便颤抖地绷紧了小腹，她喘息着伸手按住Wanda的肩膀，眼眶因为兴奋而有些泛红“可…可以了…”</p><p>    难得弱势的大猫让Wanda忍不住想要多欺负她一下，于是她开始用力吸吮起来，握在腺体上的手也跟着上下滑动。</p><p>    Natasha呜咽一声转过头去，腰臀的肌肉猛然绷紧，汹涌的热液喷涌而出。</p><p>    Wanda的眼泪也被激发出来，她喘息着松开了Natasha的腺体抬起头来，红着眼冲她笑了笑，将口中的热液尽数咽下，喉咙上下滚动着发出“咕噜”一声。</p><p>    理智在这一刻已经没有存在的必要，Natasha像是离弦的箭一般从沙发上弹了起来，把那不知死活的Omega压在了身下。</p><p>    恍惚间，Wanda甚至看到了她的手恢复成了黑色的利爪。</p><p>    下身被用力的贯穿，些微的刺痛让Wanda忍不住皱紧眉头，她抬头看向Natasha，那人的瞳孔恢复了野兽的模样，尖锐的犬齿从嘴角露出来，而连接着二人的腺体上也长出了一些细小的肉刺。</p><p>    “Nat…Nat…”Wanda有些害怕地向后退着，那人却不肯放过她，双手掐在她的腰间将身体撞了过来。</p><p>    “ah!”敏感的肉壁被猛然拓开，Wanda的身体立刻不受控制地颤抖起来，然而身上的野兽却并不愿意等她缓过劲来，契在她体内的腺体紧接着便抽送起来。</p><p>    Natasha兴奋地压着她，细长的猫瞳充满占有欲地望着身下已经被操弄得瑟瑟发抖的Omega。那双清澈透亮的绿眼睛此刻正无神地回望着她，涣散的瞳孔倒映着她的脸，眼底的水泽顺着通红的眼角不断滚落，那张开的小口传出的靡靡之音不停地拨动着她早已摇摇欲坠的理智。</p><p>    “不…慢一点…Nat…Nat…”Wanda瑟缩着身体在她身下求饶着，她甚至能感觉到那些细小的凸起扫过自己体内的每一寸敏感。</p><p>    这实在是太过刺激，然而那人却还不肯放过她，硕大的顶端不停撞击着她缓缓张开的生殖腔，有几次甚至还卡了进去。</p><p>    在这激烈的冲击下，Wanda只能无助地抱紧她，颤抖着在她身下泄了身。</p><p>    花液顺着被翻开的穴肉喷溅出来，Natasha低吼着张口咬住她的肩膀，腺体牢牢顶了进去。成结的饱胀让Wanda哭出了声，喷涌的热液被猛地灌进小腹，又被腺体牢牢堵住，Wanda尖叫着夹紧了体内的腺体，整个人不住地痉挛起来。</p><p>    “呜…你…你出来…”Wanda用力地摇着头，哭得一塌糊涂“好痛…Nat…啊…好胀…”</p><p>    Natasha咬着牙狠狠顶了两下，接着支起身子把人翻了过去，Wanda像是一只破布娃娃一般被对方揽在怀里，肿胀的乳尖蹭过粗糙的地毯，被撞到泛红的臀部高高翘起。</p><p>    因为太过湿滑，那根腺体在结消掉以后便滑了出来，依然坚硬的端头蹭过Wanda被刺激得高高肿起的花核，让她忍不住又到了一次。</p><p>    花液淅淅沥沥地喷洒在Natasha的腺体上，被欺负得红肿的花瓣微微张开，里面粉嫩的软肉还在不住地颤抖，将乳白色的腺液挤压出来，顺着开合的大腿流淌在地毯上。</p><p>    Natasha眼底黯了黯，拉紧Wanda的纤腰再次撞了进去，高挺的鼻梁不停蹭过对方颈后散发着浓郁信息素的腺体，尖锐的犬齿在上面轻轻撕咬，下身毫不留情地贯穿着她。</p><p>    可怜的Omega已经叫不出声，只是被对方捞在怀里冲撞着，肉体拍打的声音伴随着水声充斥了整个小屋，而体力充沛的Alpha却在此时突然停了下来。</p><p>    Wanda呜咽一声回过头去，对上了那人带着坏笑的眼睛。</p><p>    感觉到大事不好的Wanda已经失去了逃走的力气，酥麻酸软的身体被那人抱着向后仰去。</p><p>    大腿被从身后拉开，Wanda捂着脸躺倒在Natasha的身上，却被那人强行拉来按到了自己的腿心。</p><p>    “我在你里面呢Wanda，”Natasha轻轻咬了一口她的腺体，身体再次剧烈地进出起来。</p><p>    “哈啊…慢点…啊…”Wanda脱力地躺在她的肩头，手被按在二人连接的地方感受着那里的高频动作，微小的肉刺刮过她的指腹，体外的花核也随着愈发剧烈的动作不停地蹭过她的掌心，很快，她的手掌便湿透了。</p><p>    “我要用力了…”恶魔般的低语响彻在耳际，Wanda震惊地张开眼睛，那人却直接抱着她站起身来，接着将她压进沙发里。</p><p>    那精神饱满的腺体几乎要透过她的小腹将她钉死在沙发上，剧烈的冲撞和颈后腺体上传来的刺痛让Wanda在瞬间失去了理智，她回过头去伸手环住Natasha的脑袋，翠绿的虹膜布满了绯红色的雾气</p><p>    “用力…Nat…就是那里…用力要我…好舒服…啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>    Omega的胡言乱语让Natasha也失了分寸，她用力吻住Wanda，黑色的长尾牢牢圈住她的腰肢，感受着她疯狂的迎合，腺体在撞进腔口后还在不停挺进，直到整个端头牢牢地卡进去才释放了出来。</p><p>*</p><p>    “你知道吗？昨天晚上有人听到森林里传出了好恐怖的声音。”</p><p>    “啊…是吗…咳…”Wanda清了清嗓子，脸颊悄悄染上一丝绯红。</p><p>    “你感冒了吗？嗓子怎么哑了？”老板娘结果她挑好的水果放在秤上，转头看了眼她身旁带着兜帽的女人“还好你不是一个人住在那森林里，相信我，昨天晚上的声音绝对和那只野兽有关。”</p><p>    不知道是不是错觉，老板娘只觉的那女人的兜帽抖动了一下。</p><p>    “谢谢，我们会注意的。”Wanda笑着接过袋子，拉着身旁的人转过身去。</p><p>    一阵微风拂过Wanda的长发，露出了她后颈上的牙印和几道浅浅的抓痕。</p><p>    和她并肩走着的女人突然回过头来，细长的猫瞳闪烁了两下，她冲着老板娘坏笑了一下，接着把食指伸到唇边</p><p>    “嘘…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>